


Paper Clip

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [51]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Paper Clip

1

Mulder pressed the button for the ground floor and turned around just as Scully slipped her hands around his waist. "Oh," he exclaimed in surprise, wrapping his arms around her back.

She rested her head on his chest and he bowed his head, pressing his cheek against her forehead. It wasn't a sad hug, or a desperate hug, or even a particularly grateful hug. He felt the exhaustion she was carrying with her, born of worry and constant movement. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, making no move to back away from him. 

Just as he was getting used to the feel of her in his arms, the elevator let out an intrusive 'ding' and she righted herself. In an instant, she was standing directly in front of the doors, her suit straightened and looking up at the illuminated 'G' indicating they had arrived on the ground floor. The doors gave their usual suspenseful pause before opening up on the lobby, and Scully walked out, all calm composure and determination.

2

Scully sighed again and stumbled backwards, unable to stand any longer. Mulder was with her every step and just as she came to rest against the wall, he pulled her into his arms. She quickly pulled away and doubled over, her hands on her knees. She took several deep breaths as a sudden wave of nausea hit her. 

Mulder leaned over her, a hand on her shoulder. He recognized the green hue she'd taken on, and brushed her hair away from her face. He made no attempt to usher her back into the Gunmen's apartment, reasoning she might prefer throwing up on the stairs to having her face in their toilet. The nausea passed, and Scully stood upright again, grabbing Mulder's forearm to steady herself.

"Everything alright?" Frohike's voice came from the top of the dimly lit stairwell.

With a wave of his hand, Mulder dismissed him. He was sure Frohike was just concerned for Scully, and he'd thank him later for the show of support. But the only thing he was sure his partner needed at the moment was privacy.

He watched her fight the urge to cry, placing his hands on her waist and squaring himself in front of her. When he was the only thing in her line of vision, she finally looked up at him. "Why would they do this to her?" she breathed out, her throat tight with the tears she was holding back.

3

Scully returned from the bathroom, the nausea that had been threatening since finding out her sister had been shot had finally decided it would wait no longer. 

"I ordered you a salad," Mulder told her as she sat back down at the table. One look at her face told him she wouldn't be eating any of it.

The waitress set down drinks--water for her; iced tea for him. Scully took a careful sip, testing how her stomach would react. When it didn't seem to be about to launch back up, she took a bigger drink. "When is Skinner getting here?" she asked, doing her best not to look like a fugitive. 

"Soon," he said, drinking his iced tea and looking out the window. 

She hated everything about their current situation, most of all being kept from her injured sister. But also the fact that they'd never not look out of place when they were on the run. She was in a suit, he was casually dressed. They had no car. They couldn't pass for a couple out and about. They looked guilty. 

"Did he say anything about Melissa?" she asked, keeping her voice low because she couldn't seem to keep the emotion out of it.

"He said he hadn't heard anything yet today," Mulder told her. 

He watched her as she nodded and started fidgeting with her napkin. She almost looked like a kidnapping victim. Her shoulders were hunched over to the point of looking sick. She had bags under her eyes, eyes that were free of make up he now noticed. He assumed she had wiped it off in the bathroom after she was sick to her stomach. She was almost vibrating with nervous energy, and he had to force himself not to sigh when she jumped at their server's approach.

"Sorry," the young woman directed at Scully as she set down her salad. She deposited Mulder's sandwich in front of him and made a hasty exit after he smiled a thank you.

Scully rested an elbow on the table and absentmindedly played with her top lip, eyeing her salad as if it were her last meal. Mulder didn't dare try to tell her to act more naturally. He supposed in someone else's view they might just look like a couple in the middle of a fight. He hoped so, anyways, in case anyone who mattered happened to be watching. Just as he finished the thought, the door of the diner opened and Skinner appeared.

4

"Do you want me to take you home?" Mulder asked finally, his voice sounding small in the empty room. His knees were sore from kneeling on the tile floor, but he made no attempt to move. He remembered a second too late that the floor of Scully's apartment was probably still stained with her sister's blood.

Scully opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, one single sob escaped. She got control of it immediately, her hand slipping from around his neck to grab the lapel of his jacket. Her head remained on his shoulder, and he kept his arms around her. "I, um..." she began, but trailed off as her voice threatened to break.

Mulder kept his hand running lightly over her back, sensing it might be soothing her somehow. "Where's your mom?" he asked, wondering why Scully was still here by herself. 

"Home...my brother got here a little while ago and took her home," she explained. She gave a watery sigh and pulled away finally, leaning her forearms on her knees and covering her face with her hands.

"They left you here?" he asked, returning to a crouching position beside her.

She got up and walked over to the window, keeping her eyes on the empty bed as she passed it. "There was paperwork to fill out. I said I'd do it. My mother was in no shape to." She gave a bitter chuckle, "Neither was my brother, honestly."

Of the many burdens Scully carried on her shoulders, Mulder wondered most about this one--the need to be strong. He wondered if she had taken it on herself, or if it had been imposed on her. If it came as a defense from years of broken-hearted goodbyes to her father, or if it was inherited from her mother for the same reason. If she carefully constructed this suit of armor with things she found, or if various people had gone out of her life, leaving her with bricks she had no choice but to build a fortress out of. However it occurred, she had become an expert in the art of pushing her feelings down deep inside her. 

Mulder stood and walked over to stand beside her. The light shining in the window was reflected in the steady stream of tears running down her cheeks. When he put a hand on her shoulder and sighed her name, she swiped at each cheek once, clearing them both only to have the tears reappear seconds later.

"I'm fine," she lied. 

He let his hand drop to rest at the small of her back. "Let's get you out of here," he said gently.

She let him guide her out of the room, this time careful to keep her eyes from resting on the empty bed.


End file.
